


A Slow Start

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Person 1 complaining about how long the walk to wherever is, and Person 2 constantly telling them to shut up and that they’re almost there. After Person 1 doesn’t stop complaining, Person 2 picks Person 1 up like a child and tells them that’s what they get for complaining like a child, and carries them all the way there.“If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.”





	A Slow Start

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I currently have an 8k+ fic that I'm salvaging from an old work and wow once I finish it I hope you all read it bc, it's a lot and surprisingly no angst?  
> as always these are also on tumblr @chuwaeyo so drop a like/comment/kudos/or suggestions!  
> Catch ya later!

Out of everyone in the compound, much to Pietro's disdain, you were the fastest one around. Sure, you had a few years of training over him, but it was nothing compared to what both of you were receiving at SHIELD. Before you were approached by the secret organization, you tested your limits with each run, both your speed and endurance, as well as basic self-defense for the heck of it.

After your powers emerged you still managed to live a semi-normal life, thankfully super speed didn't leave much evidence and worry. You were 14 when it first happened, racing your cousins around their front yard to celebrate you starting high school when you suddenly disappeared and found yourself half a mile down the street at the nearby park. When you ran back, it only took a few seconds to return to the yard, with half your family shocked at your appearance.

Your parents were not as shocked as you thought they would be, but they were some of the most accepting people in the neighborhood, so you just counted yourself lucky. They even gave you a talk about finishing school and being a normal teen before running headstrong into trouble.

With super speed, you figured joining track would let you get through high school without having to deal with the regular physical education classes, but you argued to yourself that track is all about pushing yourself (you were considering sprints), and it would be a little suspicious if you didn't look like you were out of breath after those so you settled on cross country. 

It didn't hurt to build up your own stamina, and not rely on your sudden powers all the time.

Turns out, all your cross country training paid off when you met Pietro, cockily challenging you for a race when he first met you at the Avengers compound and found out you were a speedster, after all, in his head, he was the fastest person around.

"How about it? If I win, you'll accompany me on a date?" He gave you a lopsided grin as he walked beside you on the way to the track. "And if I lose, well, you can show me and Wanda around New York anyway and I'll pay for your lunch".

You couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Sure thing Piet, but trust me when I say you'll be eating my dust, and you're about to be one broke man if you don't ask Tony or Clint to spot you some cash".

Needless to say, the race was over in the blink of an eye, literally, the terms were 10 laps around the track but you still finished before anyone without a trained eye could notice. When Pietro finished you were already stretching out your legs and calling out to Wanda and the rest of the team to see who else wanted to go out for lunch and give the twins of New York.

"How?" he held his head in his hands and looked at you like you were some kind of unreal being.

You kept laughing and slapped his back, "I have the training to beat anyone and everyone in a race, don't worry though I'll see if I can get you up to speed".

Thanks to your training from SHIELD, and your experience in cross country, you had the speed, stamina, and patience to get through almost anything.

Keyword, being almost.

"Tasha" You groaned.

"(Y/N)".

"How much longer are we gonna walk" You turned to face your girlfriend and favorite assassin.

She could only laugh and pull you along seeing the pout on your face, "We're almost there you big baby, now come on".

To say all speedsters liked living a fast life would be a lie. Sure Pietro loves running around and doing as much as he can in a day, making the most out of the tower and New York, but you, you still liked to live a...moderately paced one. You can get by without using your powers just fine, joining SHIELD gave you combat training and helped make your mind even sharper, but you could get by as a regular person.   
You certainly could take it slow for someone, especially if they deserved the world in your eyes like Natasha.

But when Natasha took you on walks with her you swear you could feel life pass you by. Not that it was a bad thing, but you would rather feel this way doing other things with her, like laying in bed, or lying on the couch whispering to each other through some random show you both put on.

Not slowly torturing yourself by following her to some unknown location when you could just take her there in an instant.

"Nat", you decided to ask her again with a bigger pout on your face, "...are we there yet?"

In a flash, your feet were no longer on the ground and you found yourself being carried over Natasha's shoulder, “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child. Shut the hell up.” Despite her annoyance, Natasha still laughed at your question and your embarrassment. 

"NAT PLEASE" You couldn't do anything to escape her grip without actually getting her mad so you resigned yourself to your fate, hiding your face in your hands, "What if the others hear about this?" You thought of all the teasing and memes your fellow Avengers could unleash because you know you would do the same if you were in their position.

"Quit complaining you baby, we're here" Just as fast as she picked you up, Natasha let you down and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek, "Got here much faster when you stopped complaining".


End file.
